


Try Again?

by RoboFoxtrot



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, SEAL Team (TV) Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFoxtrot/pseuds/RoboFoxtrot
Summary: Clay never really got over Stella leaving but never had the courage to call her. A hard knock to the head temporarily causes him forget that they ever broke up, he gains the courage to try again. A short reconciliation fic.
Relationships: Stella Baxter/Clay Spenser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Try Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan_Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Jean/gifts).



Clay sat on his old lumpy couch alone with only the light from the street lamps and occasional lightning to brighten the room. He felt utterly miserable sitting there looking around slowly. He would give anything to have that moment of blissful ignorance when he forgot the past six months of his life. Forgot that Stella was gone. Forgot that she left him.

He threw his head back and groaned in frustration and hurt. She should still be here, sitting next to him with one of those ridiculously large mugs she has, filled to the brim with hot chocolate. It would probably have one of those gourmet marshmallows on top, the ones he would always try and steal. The whole apartment would be filled with the scent of whichever seasonal candle she had lit earlier before he got home, and lamps to brighten the room. There would be an ocean documentary playing, because Stella became obsessed after he told her he saw a stingray once. He still wasn't sure why that inspired this level of ocean obsession but he didn't complain. It was cute. God, he missed her. He missed their rainy days, when it was just the two of them enjoying each other's company. 

"Stupid, mission. Stupid fucking temporary amnesia." Clay growled rubbing at his eyes furiously. One knock to the head shouldn't make him feel this way. He had gotten over Stella. He had. Really. Except that he definitely hadn't, not even close, and this little episode only proved it. 

The last six months had been hell. The deployment to Mexico had been miserable and stressful. He spent the remaining time trying to convince himself that he was fine by himself, that he didn't need anyone waiting for him at home. The amount of nights Clay had made a pot of coffee just so the house would smell like Stella was still there was almost sad. 

Clay eyed his phone next to him. Sonny had had a talk with him before he got discharged from the hospital about not calling Stella. The Texan bad gone on and on about how it was a horrible idea, and one little measly head wound shouldn't ruin all the work he put into getting over her. Which again, Clay was pretty sure that he hadn't made any actual progress on that front. In fact, he might just be more in love with her than before. 

Pathetic.

Whipped.

Currently dialing Stella's number because he doesn't care anymore.

"Hello, Clay?"

Clay froze when he realized she picked up the phone. He hadn't thought this far. Fuck. Be smooth. "SUP!"

Nailed it.

"Did you… did you mean to call me? Not that I mind, of course!"

"Umm, yeah. I just don't...you know." Clay struggled to find the words to make a coherent sentence. He really should’ve thought of what he wanted to say exactly. There were so many thoughts running through his head.

"Know what to say?"

He could hear the nervous laugh she tried to hide. Wincing slightly, Clay ran a hand down his face. He needed to get it together before the conversation fell apart even before it began. "Yeah, I don't know. I miss you, and I know you probably don't want to hear that. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, or anything but I was hoping we could talk?"

"It's a relief to hear you say that. I've been struggling against calling you for a while now. I wasn't sure if you'd want to hear from me though."

"I do," Clay whispered. "I always want to hear from you." Stella was quiet for a moment, making Clay's heart beat faster in his chest. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Do you want to talk in person?"

"Yeah!" Clay replied quickly. "Where do you want to meet?"

"I can drive to your place, my roommate has a few friends over right now."

Frowning Clay looked out the window, "It's raining pretty hard and not safe to drive. I could come pick you up." He couldn't help but smile when Stella laughed.

"I know how to drive in the rain, you don't have to worry. I'll be there soon, ok?"

Clay nodded like an idiot before realizing she couldn't see him. "Yeah, definitely. I'll be waiting here then."

"Great. I'll see you soon then, bye."

"Bye." 

That went way better than Clay could have guessed. He honestly wasn't sure what he'd expected when he'd made that call but he was glad he did. More than glad, ecstatic. Glancing around his apartment, Clay's excitement dimmed when he noticed the state it was in. He needed to clean and fast, this place was a mess. 

It only took a few minutes to clean the entire place but Clay still didn't feel satisfied with how everything looked. Searching through his hallway closet, Clay finally located the candles he was looking for. These should help a little, Stella loves candles. But are they enough? He could make some hot chocolate too, although he didn't have those fancy marshmallows she loves so much. Shrugging, Clay figured marshmallows weren't needed for hot chocolate. 

Setting a pot of water to boil on the stove, Clay stared out the window like an anxious dog waiting for their owner to return. Adding the cocoa mix to the water Clay reduced it down to a simmer and allowed it to sit on the stove for a minute and resumed his position by the window. Excitement coursed through him when he spotted Stella's car pull in and find an empty spot to park. 

Quickly filling two mugs with the hot chocolate and turning off the stove, Clay waited for the knock on the door. He wasn't sure what he really wanted to say but he knew he wanted her back, if it was even possible. He still worked the same job with the same risks as before, but he couldn't help but feel hopeful. 

As soon as there was a knock at the door Clay swung it open. His breath caught at the sight of Stella in front of him. She looked the same, as if no time had passed since their break up. Her beauty was just the same and her smile made him want to tear up with emotion. He must have been staring too long because Stella laughed and gently pushed him back. 

"C'mon sailor, make room for me to get through. I brought some subs for us." Stella looked uncertain for a moment. "You still love to just shove everything you can into a sub right?" 

"Yeah, always." Clay nodded, dumbly shuffling to the side allowing Stella to breeze right past him. 

"Do you want me to set the food in the kitchen or on the counter?"

"The counter is fine. I made some hot chocolate by the way." Clay bit his bottom lip in nervousness. Stella looked more confident than him but he could tell she was just as nervous as him. She always rubbed at her left hand with her right when she got nervous. 

"Just like old times," Stella replied with a sad smile. "I actually brought some of those marshmallows I used to have." 

Clay couldn't help but laugh a little. "Just like old times. We can wait on the drinks, food is always better first."

Stella laughed with him and grabbed two plates from the cabinet for their food. Clay followed behind her as she walked towards the couch. It was awkward between them for a few seconds before Stella broke the silence.

"I've missed you." Stella took a deep breath. "I know I don't really have the right to say that after how we left things."

"You do." Clay cut her off. "Just because we broke up how we did, doesn't mean you don't get to have feelings." 

"I regret how everything happened, telling you like that." 

Clay didn't like the sad look on Stella's face, he didn't want her to think that this was her fault. "I shouldn't have pushed you that day."

"And I should have controlled myself better before I made a decision I've regretted ever since." She grabbed a hold of his hand, cutting off any reply. "I'm just saying that the timing wasn't good. It felt like so many people were dying and you had just come so close to dying yourself. I just...I got scared." 

"You're allowed to be scared, and maybe it wasn't the best time, but we can't change what’s in the past." Clay looked into Stella's eyes. "But maybe we can change that now. Maybe we can try again. If you want to?" God, he really wanted her to give them another chance. He needed it, in his bones.

"I'd like to try." Stella pauses for a moment. "I want to promise that things won't turn out the same way, that I'll be able to handle it better than before but I don't know. Right now, I couldn't imagine having to be separated again. Not if I have a choice in it."

"I don't need any promise, or guarantee that you'll stay." Clay was realistic there was still a chance Stella would leave again. "If I've learned anything in my life it's that nothing is guaranteed in life. I just want the chance for us to try again." 

"Are you sure? I thought for so long that you must hate me."

Clay instinctively wrapped Stella up in a hug. "I don't hate you. Was I mad? Yeah, I'm not going to lie but I'd rather focus on the future rather than the past." 

Stella hugged him back tightly before shuffling around uncomfortably. "Um, Clay? You squished your sub in my lap, or what was left of it."

Face blushing cherry red Clay pulled back immediately, surveying the damage. Yup, he definitely managed to cover her lap in food. "I'm so sorry. I've got some clothes you can borrow." He frantically picked the food off of her, blushing the entire time.

"It's ok," Stella laughed. "I'm actually surprised there was any left to spill. You've managed to eat the entire time we've had this conversation and still keep it serious. Must be a SEAL thing." Stella laughed and helped Clay clean up. 

"We're very talented like that, I didn't even notice." Clay set the plates aside, fetching a shirt for Stella to change into. 

Stella nodded her thanks, quickly going into the bathroom to change. Clay couldn't stop the smile on his face. They had a chance. He had a chance. Pulling his phone out, Clay sent a quick text to Sonny. The other man was going to be so pissed but Clay figured he might as well get the drama over with now. Looking down at the returned message Clay smiled. 

"You dumb blonde bitch"

"Want me to heat the hot chocolate up?" Stella asked, interrupting his thoughts. "I bet it's cold by now."

"I can do it!" Clay hurried to go dump the mugs contents back into the pot on the stove. 

"Do you want to watch a movie then?" Stella asked. She walked up next to him, their shoulders pressed against each other. Clay pushed into her slightly, stirring the hot chocolate.

"Yeah, you can pick. This is almost done, I'll bring it over." 

"I'm definitely picking something girly." Stella teased, heading to the living room. 

The two of them sat curled up together laughing and joking around the entire movie. It was like they had never broken up. They just clicked with each other again. Clay even managed to steal half of Stella's marshmallow right out of her hand.

"Do you want to stay the night? The weather is getting pretty bad, plus it's so late. You can take the bed." Clay offered. He would really prefer she didn't drive so late during such a bad storm but he didn't want to push his luck either. 

"We can just share, I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." Stella stood up stretching. "I know we decided to take this slow but one night in the same bed can't hurt." 

"You know in most situations it's the guy saying that and not the girl," Clay joked. Stella stuck her tongue out at him, ducking to avoid his attempt to grab it. 

"C'mon it's late and you look dead on your feet." Stella tugged Clay towards the bedroom. 

They both climbed into the bed, laying there in the quiet. Clay furrowed his brows, contemplating whether or not he should try and hold Stella. He was worried it might be pushing some boundaries. Thankfully Stella wasn't as worried as he was and quickly snuggled up flush against his body. Her arm reached around, grabbing his arm and pulling it across her waist. 

He knew they had a lot of things to work through but right now all he wanted to do was enjoy the moment. Clay buried his face in Stella's hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and drifted to sleep. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
